Dante Burnett
"C'mon! Who wants to blow up?! I got all day! You? No? How about you?! Are you sure you don't wanna?! Trick Question, you're blowin' up anyway!" :― Dante Burnett Dante Burnett is a supporting antagonist in The Lettuceverse and is a member of the AGR. He and the other members of the group serve as the main antagonists of the Tobias ARC. Contents https://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Schleep/Character_Sheet_Format_(UPDATED)# show Information Appearance Dante is extremely chaotic in appearance. He has long and wild blond hair, and has red eyes. He wears a half charred yellow tank-top with a black vest over it. He also wears black shorts that look like they were pants, but have had the part longer then the knee charred off. He has uncannily sharp teeth for some reason. Personality Dante is without a doubt, the least sane and moral of the entire AGR. He is obsessed with blowing things and people up, and doesn't care if they're innocent or not. He seems to just want to cause as much death and destruction as possible being that's his idea of "fun". Because of his crazed tendencies, he is the least loyal to the cause of the AGR, and usually has to be reined in to not kill innocents. He is simply kept around because he's good at what he does, blowing things up. He also cares very little for his own life, as he just wants to wreak havoc until he dies or gets killed, having a low opinion of people who fear death. Dante is also extremely spiteful, as when it looked like the AGR was going to lose the fight against the NGD, he tried blowing up an office building full of innocents just to spite the NGD. He sealed his own fate and got a rather karmic death by Nester Gloom who stopped him from blowing up the building. Background ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Dante first appears in the Tobias ARC when his group arrives at Fallbell City, as the AGR is a wanted group of criminals who traverse the country and stay at a location for a short amount of time, and kill any Glitch-Human they come across there, before moving to a new place before they're caught. He and the group, after noticing that The Syndicate has been lying low recently, decide to try and take down the NGD by executing some Glitch-Humans in the area until the NGD decides to track them down, running into an ambush. Despite this, they are unaware that a vigilante named Tobias Grimm has been killing criminals in the Fallbell City area for some time now, and upon hearing that the AGR are in Fallbell City, resolves to murder them all. Tobias's antics soon garner the attention of Jake Jones and Riley Umbra, who in turn team up with the NGD to stop the AGR. By the end of the ARC, John Smith, Victor Sahrow, and Maria Noble are apprehended by the police. Dante, however, was killed by Nester Gloom during the fight with the NGD after he tried to blow up a building full of innocents in order to frame the NGD for it. Abilities *"Rabid Bomb": Dante can expel sentient bombs from his body that are ravenous and are obsessed with blowing things up, much like Dante himself. Dante can hold them for about 10 seconds before they blow up manually, but can detonate them anytime he wants in the interim, depending on the strength of the explosion he wants, from a tiny explosion holding them for 1-2 seconds, or enough to collapse a building with a group of them after being charged for 10 seconds. Strangely, the bombs take after Dante a bit, with their wicks being blonde and wild hair and having extremely sharp teeth, much like Dante. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:AGR Members Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets